Little Red Riding Hood
Little Red Riding Hood is a character in two old Disney films. She stars in the first fairy tale-based Laugh-o-Gram, titled: Little Red Riding Hood, and a Silly Symphony titled The Big Bad Wolf Appearances ''Little Red Riding Hood'' In the Laugh-o-Gram named after her, Little Red Riding Hood is on her way to deliver some doughnuts when Disney's first villain attacks her. Her cat fetches a man in a helicopter who rescues her. ''The Big Bad Wolf'' In The Big Bad Wolf, she accompanies Fiddler Pig and Piper Pig through a forest to deliver food to her sick grandmother. The three meet "Goldilocks the Fairy Queen", who turns out to be the Big Bad Wolf in disguise. She escapes, but the wolf reaches her grandmother's house before her. When Little Red Riding Hood and the pigs reach the house, the wolf tries to eat them, but fortunately she finds refuge in a closet long enough for the other pigs to fetch their brother Practical Pig who rescues her. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Red made a cameo around the end of the film with other toons. House of Mouse Red was seen in the episode "Big Bad Wolf Daddy". When the wolf is introduced to perform, she quickly demands her check in fear. Once Upon a Time Red Riding Hood, also known as "Red," appears in ''Once Upon a Time, played by Meghan Ory. Red Riding Hood lives with her grandmother, Granny, in a poor village that is terrorized when there is a full moon by a large and malevolent wolf. She often dreams of running away with her true love, a blacksmith's son by the name of Peter. During the third night of the full moon, Peter secretly visits Red at her home. After a short conversation and a kiss, she is called away by her grandmother to the front door where Mayor Tomkins, the leader of the village, is asking for more volunteers to help the hunting party kill the wolf. Widow Lucas, who is called Granny by Red, refuses and calls them fools. Red helps her lock down the house. On her way to her room, Granny reminds her to wear her red cloak, as the color red repels wolves. Red meets Snow White the next day, who is running away from her stepmother. As Red is hauling water from the well, she marvels at the red color of the water. As a result, Red turns around and stares, horrified, at the mangled corpses of the hunting party. That night, in Red's bedroom, Snow White mentions how the wolf was keeping her from leaving the town with Peter. Red realizes that she's right, and presents the idea of killing the wolf. Many months later, Red and her grandmother join in on the council yet again when Prince Charming seeks advice on how to defeat the Evil Queen's dark curse. They listen to the Blue Fairy's solution of using the magic wardrobe to send a pregnant Snow White to a land without magic for 28 years until her child can save them from the curse. She, along with everyone else are engulfed by the Dark Curse. In Storybrooke, she is Ruby, a rebellious young woman. She works at Granny's Diner as a waitress. Her relationship with her grandmother is strained, as her grandmother disapproves of her loose behavior and her provocative attire. During the early days of the curse, Ruby often has argumentative disputes with her Granny over getting the early waitressing shift at Granny's Diner. Granny's response usually remarks upon that Ruby should have not stayed up partying so late. Her rebellious nature goes in hand with her wild style of fashion and makeup; usually clad in a red themed outfit with a lot of skin showing. She has plans to get out of Storybrooke and move to Boston. However, these plans are halted by her grandmother's sudden heart attack, and Ruby has been working at Granny's Diner ever since. In the town bed and breakfast, Ruby and her grandmother are in a middle of an argument, but fall silent when they see Emma, who is looking for a room to stay in for a week. After Mr. Gold collects the rent, Emma Swan inquires about him, and Ruby says that he owns all of Storybrooke. During her shift at Granny's Diner, she brings Emma a cup of hot chocolate and tells her that someone bought it for her. Emma turns around to see Sheriff Graham, and instantly assumes it is him, but it was actually sent by Henry Mills. The next day, while on a date with Mary Margaret Blanchard in the diner, Dr. Whale becomes distracted and begins ogling Ruby's figure. The date ends on a bad note, and Mary Margaret asks Ruby for the dinner bill. She proves to be very helpful when David Nolan starts acting strange and goes missing, and she is able to locate him. In this way, Ruby proves her talent of finding lost things. Gallery char_29369.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood in House of Mouse redridinghood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood celebrating with her Grandma and The Three Pigs Meghan-ory-red-riding-hood.jpg|Red Riding Hood as she appeared in Once Upon a Time 205296 original.jpg|Red's Storybrooke counterpart, Ruby P8230192.jpg MMCO-27TheBigBadWolf.jpg Hood.jpg CU-ACH-998f.jpg $T2eC16dHJGgFFm9s9Z34BRzfuP)b,w~~60 57.jpg 3706421 s1 i2.jpg 11189 1.jpg 10499236 1.jpg Tumblr_n75ajbeqb61r3jmn6o1_1280.png Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-Action Characters